


Empty

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Friendship, Gen, Heroism, Hora Quan, Humor, Idiots, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Metal Heads, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Morph Gun, Oops, Ottsel Daxter, Out of Ammo, Precursors, Sewers, Silly, Wrong, does this count as crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: Jak II. One can never have enough ammunition. Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who else runs into places in _Jak II_ without nearly enough ammo? I do it constantly, resulting in yells of “YEEAAHHHRRGHH!”, over-the-top swearing, and crying at the millionth “Mission Failed” screen. That’s how this was born.

Determination. Style. Heroism. All three were required to complete the mission. When it was over, there would be a heap of dead Metal Heads, exploded gun turrets, and the Sewers would smell a little sweeter.

A collection of steps posed no threat to the blonde; without even breaking a sweat, he jumped them in one and gracefully landed on his feet. Skull gems shimmered in the gloom ahead, although the creatures appeared oblivious to the threat. It wouldn’t have made a difference either way. The demolition duo had the Precursors’ favour, Jak, the Morph Gun, Jak and skills.

Not to mention Jak.

“Let’s kick some ass!” the ottsel roared.

“Yeah!” the blonde cheered his agreement, raising the Blaster, as he rushed into danger, ready to turn _everything_ into mincemeat. His finger pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Blue optics lowered to the weapon, countenance arranged in a quizzical frown. He tried again multiple times, each with the same result. Empty.

At that particular moment, the Hora Quan turned towards the noise and stared, curious about the victorious yells and a lack of impending gunfire.

“Crap,” came the pair’s cries, before they began to retreat. It was incentive enough for the beasts, advancing towards the boys. Jak slowly spun on his heel and calmly wandered away, whilst Daxter kept lookout on the former’s shoulder. As expected, the beasts followed.

This continued, the entirety of the trip to the elevator.

About ten feet from the door, the blonde abruptly paused. Practically at his heels, the dark creatures cocked their heads to one side and attempted to understand the human’s movements.

For a good minute, both sides studied one another in silence.

Adrenaline that had built up in Jak’s body shot down his legs and he zoomed for the exit, tripping once, but reached it, safe and sound. The door slid shut behind he and his sidekick, the elevator soaring up to the surface, leaving the frustrated grunts of the Hora Quan behind.

Outside, in the Industrial zone – which was heavenly, by contrast – the demolition duo could stop and relax. They slumped against the nearest wall, fighting for breath.

“Damn, that was close…” the blonde understated.

“You can say that again,” Daxter agreed, with a fatigued nod.

“Okay, _new_ plan. We go back to the Gun Course, grab some ammo, _then_ come back.”

“And kick some ass!”

“YEAH!”

With a fist bump, they rose to their feet.


End file.
